Happy Birthday Kyuhyun
by AudyChan
Summary: Sesuatu Aneh Berasal Dari Kado Ulang Tahun Kyu.. Apa Itu?


Happy Birthday To You

Happy Birthday To You

Happy Birthday Dear Kyuhyun.. Happy Birthday To You..

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun,kyu.." teriak Sungmin sembari memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menanti kado-kado dari hyung-hyungnya.

Tapi... kening Kyuhyun berkerut ketika mendapati cuma ada 2 kado di atas meja.

"Ha? Cuma 2 kado?" batin Kyu.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Siapa tuh? lu ngundang orang lain juga ya,Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Biar aku saja yang buka.. Tunggu sebentar ya.." Teriak Siwon segera berjalan ke pintu depan.

Cklek

"Lho? Pengantar paket ya? untuk siapa?" tanya Siwon pada kurir.

"Disini tertulis "To : Dear Kyuhyun"

"Ohhh untuk Kyu.. terima kasih ya.." Kata Siwon sembari mengambil paket tersebut.

"Ukkhh.. Be-Berat.. isinya apaan sih?" gerutu Siwon.

* * *

"Kyu.. Kyu.. lu dapet paket niiihh?" teriak Siwon gaje.

"Oh ya? Mana? Mana?"

Siwon memberikan paket tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

"Waaahh.. Dari siapa yaa?" Gumam Kyu.

 **From : Papa**

 **To : Dear Kyuhyun**

"Ternyata.. Papa ingat ulang tahunku.. gomawo appa.." seru Kyu dalam hati.

"Kyu.. biar aku yang buka kado nya ya..? " Pinta Sungmin.

"Gak ! Biar aku saja yang bukanya.. nanti aja! aku buka di kamar.. sendirian !" Jawab Kyu tak acuh gara-gara Sungmin ga ngasih Kyu kado.

"Ya sudah.. terserah kau saja.. Ayo kita habiskan sisa pesta nya!"

"Ayo !" teriak member lain kegirangan.

"Huh.. Mereka semua menyebalkan ! lebih baik aku ke kamar saja.." Gerutu Kyuhyun sembari mengambil semua kado miliknya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kamar.

"Apakah mereka sepelit itu sampai tak memberiku kado,padahal hari ini ulang tahunku" gumam Kyu menatap sinis ke arah ruang tengah tempat pesta ulang tahun nya tersebut.

Kyu Segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya pelan.

Blam !

"Huu.. aku tak sabar ingin membuka kado nya.. yang mana dulu yaa? kado dari Siwon dulu ahh.."

Brrt Brrtt Brrtt..

Kyuhyun langsung membuka bungkus kadonya dan tara..

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengendus-endus hadiah yang di berikan Siwon untuknya.

"Bukankah ini handuk yang Shindong pakai waktu jogging kemaren ya?" Kyu mengernyitkan alisnya dan langsung membuang handuk tersebut tak acuh.

"Ck! Kere banget.. padahal honor manggung nya gede tuh.. dasarr.."

"Selanjutnya kado dari Eunhyuk.. Tunggu dulu biar ku tebak.. Kaset yadong kah? atau poster cewek pake bikini? Arrghh.. ku buka saja ahh.."

Brrtt Brrtt Brrtt..

Kyuhyun pun mengoyak habis kertas kado tersebut dan ia menatap tajam pada hadiah yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hyukkkiiee... tak ku sangka kau sungguh baik.. Terima kasih atas hadiahnya yaa.."

Kyuhyun terharu dan kemudian memeluk erat boneka yang tinggi nya 20 centi tersebut yang tak lain Barbie dan Ken.

(Sejak kapan Kyu suka Barbie? Ckck)

"Huhuhu.. aku sangat terharu.. baru kali ini mendapat hadiah yang paling mengesankan di tahun ini.."

Tok Tok

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kyu.

"Siapa?"

"Kyu? Kau sedang apa?" seru Donghae dari luar.

"Donghae.. Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk.."

"Anu.. Yang lain pada mau keluar.. kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Tidak ! kalian pergi saja.."

"Kau jaga rumah ya.."

"Yaa... cepat pergi sana" teriak Kyu.

"Huh dasar.. jangan lupa bersihkan sisa pesta ulang tahunmu tuh ! daahh Kyu.." timpal Donghae segera keluar rumah.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun langsung melongo dan berlari membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hey ! Hey ! Donghaaaeeeeeeee..." Kyuhyun meneriaki Donghae yang sudah pergi.

"Sia-sia aku berteriak.. Huh karena aku yang paling bungsu jadi semua pekerjaan aku yang lakukan.. Nasib.. Nasiibb.."

Kyuhyun terus merutuki nasibnya sembari keluar menuju ruang tengah untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta ulang tahunnya tadi.

1 jam waktu Kyuhyun terbuang percuma karena sibuk membersihkan ruang tengah yang berantakan tersebut.

"Huh.. Liat saja nanti kalau aku punya sihir akan ku buat semua ruangan bersih berkilap Huahahaha.."

Akhirnya setelah di bersihkan oleh Kyuhyun,ruangan pun bersih tanpa ada 1 pun debu yang menempel. (Preeett..)

"Fyuuhh.. Capeekk.." desah Kyu sembari masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oh ya sisa 1 kado lagi dari papa, buka.. tidak.. buka.. tidak.. ya? Jangan-jangan isinya tumpukan baju papa yang udah setahun gak di cuci.. Uhmm jadi penasaran.." Batin Kyu sembari menggaruk kepala tidak gatal.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong mereka lama ya? Hmm kalau begitu lebih baik kubuka kado nya.."

Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati kado tersebut. Ia mencoba merobek bungkus kado tersebut tapi usaha nya gagal. Sebab, bungkus kado tersebut telah di segel kuat pake mantra Harry Potter.

Sial.. aku tak bisa membuka nya.."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat dan langsung mengambil Smartphone nya lalu bbm papa nya.

_Pa.. Buka nya gimana?_

_Pake kunci inggris_

_Apa? ga ada bautnya kok.._

_Bodoh ! Kunci yang papa beli dari inggris itu lhoo.._

_Kunci apaan,pa? yang jelas donk.._

_Haduuhh.. Hogwarts! Hogwarts!_

_Ohh.. kotak yang di buka pake kunci inggris itu ya?_

_Neeee..._

_Ok ok.. Mantra nya apa,pa?_

_Nonton Harpot yang Socerer's Stone gak sihhh_

_Yang mana nya?_

_Yang Hermione buka pintu itu lhoooo..._

_Oh yang Aloha itu ya?_

_Ga tau juga.. cari aja di mbah google pasti ada_

_Oh Ne ne.. gomawo appa.._

_X_X_

Setelah berbbm'an ria dengan si papa akhirnya Kyuhyun pun tau cara membuka kado tersebut. Dengan cepat ia merogoh ke laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil kotak persegi panjang yang di pasang baut di beberapa sisi nya. Segera Kyuhyun mengambil kunci inggris guna membuka kotak tersebut sesuai perintah dari si papa.

Kotak itu pun terbuka dan muncul sebuah tongkat kayu dari dalamnya. Kyuhyun pun mengambil tongkat tersebut dan mengayunkannya ke arah kotak kado itu.

"Aloha.. Aloha.. Lho kok.. tak terjadi apa-apa.."

"Biar ku coba sekali lagi.. Amoha?"

"Amora?"

"Amomora? Haduuhh apa sihh mantra nya.."

"Sial.. harus cari di mbah google niihh.."

Setelah mengobrak-abrik artikel yang berisi tentang Hal porno eh salah maksudnya tentang Harry Potter akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menemukan mantra nya..

Dengan gaya elegan dan sedikit aksen menaikkan alis sebelah,Kyuhyun mengayunkan tongkat tersebut.

"Alohomora.." Kado itu pun terbuka dan sebuah buntelan biru muda keluar dari dalamnya. (Apa? Buntelan?)

"A-Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kyuhyun.. aku datang dari abad ke-20.. apa kau kenal aku?"

"Do-Doraemon?" teriak Kyu kaget.

"Ohh kau mengenalku ya?" tanya Doraemon terharu.

"Bodoh ! ya ealah.. orang tiap minggu gue nontonin film lu !"

"Ha? Masa'?"

"Masa' aja tuh di dapur.. kamu kok bisa ada di dalam kotak itu?"

"Hahaha.. aku kesini mauu.."

"Mau beli Dorayaki ya? di Seoul mana ada Dorayaki yang ada Bulgogi.. mau?"

Toeenngg

Doraemon menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Adduuuhh.."

"Kau ini bodoh sekali.. papa mu menyuruhku untuk membantumu.."

"Eh? Membantuku? yang bener,Mon?"

"Ya ea donk.. siapa dulu.. Doraemoonn.."

"Kalo gitu.. keluarin alat yang bisa bikin orang nurut sama aku.. ada gak?"

"Wani piro toh mas? enak aja.."

"Emang kamu minta nya berapa?"

"Aku Minta uang 30juta sama emas 5suku"

"Buseett banyak amat.. emang lu pikir gue mo lamar lu.."

"Hehe Canda kok.. kamu aku kasih 3 permintaan"

"Cuma 3?"

"Ya udah kalo gak mau.."

"Mau.. mau kok.. kamu duduk dulu disini aku mau mikir dulu" seru Kyuhyun sembari mengambil kursi untuk Doraemon.

"1 permintaan di kabulkan" balas Doraemon duduk di kursi.

"A-Apa? Aku kan gak minta.. kalo gitu di tarik aja kata yang tadi.."

"Berarti berdiri lagi donk.. 2 permintaan sudah di kabulkan.."

"He-Hey.."

Kyuhyun kehabisan kata.

"Oke oke.. sekarang gue minta alat yang bisa bikin orang nurutin perintah aku.."

Doraemon pun mengeluarkan alat tersebut dari dalam kantong ajaibnya.

Eng Ing Eng..

"Alat Penurut Perintah.."

Kyuhyun melongo sembari mengambil alat tersebut dari Doraemon.

"Mon.. boleh tanya gak?"

"Boleh.. tanya apa?"

"Kamu pulangnya kapan.. terus sampai kapan alatnya ini berfungsi?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk melihat baik-baik alat tersebut.

"Setelah 3 permintaan selesai aku pulang deh.. naahh masalah alat itu cuma tahan 1 jam doank,udah itu habis masa nya"

"Kalo gitu harus cepat di pakai ni alat.."

"Eh.. aku mau pulang dulu yaa.."

"Oii mon.. pake nya gimana?"

"Tinggal tekan on/off doank terus sebut nama lalu perintahnya"

"Ohh gitu.. makasih ya mon" balas Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Sami-sami.. jangan lupa ntar balikin tuh barangnya"

"Lha? lu nya mo pulang kan? gimana mo pulangin nya orang di pake juga belom.."

"Kirim via Jne aja lahh.. ongkirnya gak mehong-mehong amat kok.. udah yaa daaahhh"

"Ohh okelah.. lebaran jangan lupa ke rumah yaaa.."

Setelah bernego akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mendapatkan alat yang dia inginkan. Selagi menunggu para hyung pulang ia sibuk mengobrak-abrik perabot rumah.

"Hahahaha rasakan pembalasanku.. kalian akan membersihkannya sesuai perintahku"

30 menit kemudian..

"Haduuhh.. kok pada gak pulang ya? 30 menit lagi lho.."

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di lorong kamarnya menunggu para hyungnya pulang.. tapi yang di tunggu tak juga pulang. Waktu berjalan tanpa henti sampai tersisa 10 menit lagi.

"Gawat.. 10 menit lagi.. kalau mereka sampai tidak pulang.. gimana? padahal rumah sudah aku berantakin.. huhu hyuung~~ ayo.. pulanglah.." gumam Kyuhyun cemas.

Tik Tok Tik Tok 2 menit lagi..

Brrrrmm tiba-tiba suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah dan para member pun masuk ke dalam dan menjumpai rumah yang berserak kayak abis gempa dan tsunami.

"Kyu? kau tak membereskan rumah ya?" tanya Leeteuk dengan muka masam.

Kyuhyun diam tak bergeming hanya menunggingkan senyum khasnya. Segera ia mengambil alat yang telah di berikan Doraemon dari dalam kantong celananya.

Pip Kyuhyun langsung menekan tombol on pada alat itu.

"Hehehe Donghae.. Sungmin.. Leeteuk.. Bereskan rumah sekarang !" perintah Kyuhyun dengan alat tersebut.

"Sedangkan Siwon.. Yesung.. dan Ryeo.. " Belum selesai memberi perintah ternyata alatnya mati.

"Lho ? Lho ? Kok mati siiihh.." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk alat tersebut.

"Kyuuuuuu..." panggil member lain dengan muka masam dan menatap sinis Kyu.

"Ehehehe.. ada apa Hyung?" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala tidak gatal.

Member lain perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun dan...

Bruaaakk ! Duukkk ! Tooeeng ! Duaakk ! Plaaakk ! Pleeekk ! Plookkk !

Para member meninju Kyuhyun habis-habisan.

"Doraaaemoooooooooonnnnnnnn..." Teriak Kyuhyun melengking.

* * *

Yiiipiiieee.. Selesai Juga Fanfic Suju Yang Pertama.. :v

Waahh Waahh.. Udah Lama Niihh Ngebet Pengen Buat Fanfic SuJu.. :D Akhirnya Tercapai Juga.

Tapi Herannya Kemaren2 Cuma Pengen Bikin Fanfic Resident Evil.

Nama Leon Muter-Muter Terus Siihh Di Kepala Author .. Ckckck .

Karena Keburu Ngejer Deadline Jadi Agak Di Cepetin Ya Endingnya.. Mian.. Kalo Banyak Yang Kurang.

Uhhmm.. Yang Udah Baca Gimana Komentarnya? Tolong Di Review Ya.. Gomawo~~~


End file.
